


Dummy Thicc

by Serving_Nightmares



Series: Serv's Sanscest Oneshots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sanscest - Freeform, Selfcest, Short One Shot, They live together and it's implied they've been dating for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serving_Nightmares/pseuds/Serving_Nightmares
Summary: “Y’know, it’s unfortunate that I was cursed with all of the dummy and none of the thick,” Shattered scoffs, staring at his ass in the mirror before turning around and posing for Dream to see."I hope you know you haunt me."
Relationships: Corrupted Dreamcest, Dream/Shattered Dream - Relationship, Dreamcest, Passive Dream/Shattered Dream, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Serv's Sanscest Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120346
Kudos: 35





	Dummy Thicc

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt -  
> Person A: Why was I cursed with all of the dummy and none of the thicc  
> Person B: I hope you know this haunts me  
> Person A: Good

Dream sighed as he unlocked the front door of his abode, kicking his shoes to the side near the rack as he allowed himself a moment to relax as he had finally made it home after a particularly stressful day. Closing the front door, he leaned against it as he looked around the living room, realizing it was suspiciously quiet. No music or the clattering of brushes from Ink’s room, no talking or footsteps from Swap’s room, and usually his corrupted self would be causing some sort of ruckus somewhere in the house. For it to be this quiet… something seemed off. He hummed as he searched the house’s aura for any emotions that might be emitted from it’s occupants. Sure enough, he could feel mischief radiating from someone in his room. 

He knocked his head back against the wooden door. He didn’t want to deal with Shattered’s shenanigans today. 

He didn’t bother summoning any weapon, he just trudged upstairs to his room and stood outside, pulling upon his own aura for the person inside to feel. He was met with a muffled giggle, that made him have to struggle to contain his smile. 

His response was a muffled giggle from the person in the room that made him struggle to contain a smile. He recognized it as Shattered’s voice and even though it was cute, he was tired and really didn’t want to handle his pranks today. 

“Shattered, I don’t like surprises. I’m going to enter this room and I better not be met with something terrible,” he sighed. The last time Shattered decided to make Dream the victim of his pranks he had ended up stuck in the anti-void for a few days until an Error found him and threw him out. He really just wanted to collapse into bed and fall asleep after all that had happened today. 

“Oh, don’t worry! You’ll like this~” He said with a lilted tone that made Dream think that maybe Shattered had something “else” in mind for the afternoon. Which, he guesses, is better than having to convince a pissed off Error to send him home. He finally opens the door and looks around the room cautiously before his eyes land on Shattered and he’s shocked stiff. His mouth hangs open as he examines Shattered’s oufit. 

“Y’know, it’s unfortunate that I was cursed with all of the dummy and none of the thick,” Shattered scoffs, staring at his ass in the mirror before turning around and posing for Dream to see. Dream’s mind still had yet to process the cursed sentence that just left Shattered’s mouth as his eyes trailed down Shattered’s back and examined his (admittedly, non-existent) ass trapped in black leather pants. He had on a dark sheer long-sleeve shirt that showed off his bones and high-heeled boots with gold chains that accentuated his height. He also had apparently ransacked Dream’s jewelry collection for a bunch of pretty rings to decorate his fingers with. Then his comment finally clicked in Dream’s mind and the moment was ruined.

“I hope you know you haunt me,” he grunted as he collapsed into the bed, hearing Shattered cackling behind him. He felt hands pry at his shoulders and rolled over to look up at him.

“Oh, love, thank you. At least I know I’ve permanently left a mark on your mind,” he grinned, bursting into laughter again as Dream groaned and rolled over into the pillows. After a few seconds, he smiled and sat up, pressing a kiss to Shattered teeth.

“You look nice. Is there an occasion?” He asked as he took off his gloves to lay them on the bedside table. He pushed off the bed to get up and change but was abruptly pulled down into a hug from Shattered. 

“I know you’re tired. I can feel it. I planned to go out with you tonight but we can just hang out around the house,” he pressed his teeth to the top of Dream’s head, just above his crown. Dream pulled out of Shattered’s hold and frowned. 

“If you want to go out tonight, don’t let me keep you here. You can go, my dear,” he urged, not wanting Shattered to be stuck here with him just because he was tired. 

“Dreamy, the point is being with you, it doesn’t matter where,” he soothed him, his brows furrowing as he felt guilt creep into Dream’s emotional aura. “Besides, you’re tired and I don’t wanna carry you back home if you pass out.”

“I’m not that tired,” he scoffed quietly, folding his arms. His frown smoothed into a soft smile as Shattered pressed his fingers to his cheeks and pulled him forward into a kiss. Shattered moved back and stared at his partner, checking his face and his aura. His teeth pulled back into a grin, content with his work.

“Well! You rest, I’m gonna go make plans to torment the first person who walks through the front door,” he said cheerily, standing ebulliently. Dream sighed at his partner’s antics before rolling over and clutching a pillow to his face.

“Don’t kill anyone,” he murmured, hearing Shattered cackle once more as he pressed a toothy kiss to his cheek before slamming the door to their room. Dream rolled his eyes and focused on slowing his breathing to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> Also, feel free to request any sanscest rarepairs you would like to see a one-shot for!


End file.
